Naru Namikaze
by XxLuckyStarzxX
Summary: This is my second story: this one Naruko will be brave instead of shy. Female! Naruto. One could call her life hell-and it was. having the village hate/abuse you and a snake freak experiment on you is hell. but finding a horse/dog thing dying in a forest and a duck-butt haired perv trying to claim you as his is even worst. I believe this is the definition of hell. Read and review
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Ok! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and my first story. I doing a FEMALE Naurto theme and if you so happen to dislike fem. Naruto then don't read. Also adding Pokémon themes in there but just the powers, and the pairing is sasunaruko (sasuke & naruko). Please read and review and flamers are excepted because they help me make better chapters and better stories in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. For the added affect if I owned Naruto he would be a girl and Ash would be smarter, stronger, and paired with dawn**

"**This is talking"**

_**This is thinking**_

_**Demon thinking**_

"**Demon talking"**

**Jutsu names**

**(^-^) **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

"**Hold off until the Hokage gets here!"** A jounin yelled, receiving many affirmatives. People were dying left and right due to the Kyuubi. But a giant toad got everyone's attention and a yellow flash that appeared on top of it raised hope in all the Shinobi. "**Fall** **back the Hokage is…" **the jounin yelled but stopped, as Shinobi backed away from the Kyuubi before he could even finish his sentence. "Well fine don't listen to me just keep interrupting m-"was all he got out before he was stepped on by the Kyuubi.

Um…anyway,

The Hokage the on top of the frog-(**I'm a toad!)**Err**, ****toad **was staring at the Kyuubi that had sharingan eyes and was ready for the worst. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing nave blue ninja wear (**I don't know what its call)** and a jounin vest with a white cloak with blue and red flames on the bottom and a kanji for "forth" on the back his name was Minato Namikaze. In his hands he was holding an infant, merely an hour old. It was the child of his wife that died in child birth due to the strain of having the Kyuubi ripped out of her. But the Minato was confident, but sad knowing that he will have to do. He made the necessary hand signs and performed the jutsu.

_**Sealing arts: Hakke no **__**Fūin Shiki!**_

Mean while, the control that a certain Uchiha had on the Kyuubi was released and the Kyuubi came back to its senses. _**Damn that Uchiha! Controlling me again! I swear I'll-**_but the Kyuubi__stopped in mid sentence after hearing Minato shout out the jutsu knowing full well what this meant. _**So I'm being sealed again huh? **_She thought. Yes, you read right, Kyuubi is in fact female. Most think she's male because she's all ways in her demon form and her voice sounds like a male-also for the fact she has so much power. _**Well I can't say I don't see it coming, but it's for the best-I think. **_She thought half-heartedly. Kyuubi then roared in pain as she was sucked in to the seal. Vanishing.

Minato collapsed to his knees and panted looking down at his baby. "I-I'm so sorry naru-_cough cough_ I w-wish we didn't have to leave you alone I-I-" he cut himself off as tears poured down his face _it's not fair! We should have been a family, Kushina should be here and watch naruko grow up its not-_More tears came down his face, some landing on naruko's face just thinking about Kushina and naruko. Knowing that his time was almost up he looked at naru, "naruko, I know your life from now on with be hard and you'll most likely be treated differently, but hold your head up high, d-don't let anyone stand in your w-way of your dreams and goals and do your b-best. Don't be ignorant and stay s-safe because there are dangerous people out there. And be the best ninja in the world because we believe in you. And remember that we will always love you-no matter w-what." Minato said as the shinigami pulled on his soul just as the third arrived. "M-make s-sure she's t-treated like a h-hero" Minato said as he took his last breath and drop to the ground, dead still holding naruko in his arms who was crying. "I'll try Minato, I'll try." Was the only thing the third said, after picking up naruko who has yet to stop crying.

**Ok! That's a wrap, the first chapter is done it took me about 3 or so hours! And 700 word which is not a lot but the next chapter is going to introduce naruko and her life from 3 to about 11 which is when she joins the academy-if I'm wrong then she joined late. But in this story naruko is going to be brave but I'm doing another story with her shy but brave thanks to an idea from: Hikari Nova so that's a shout out to her. **

**And if you have the chance tell me your ideas and if I did good on a sappy/emotional chapter and what you think on the story ^-^.**

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: A new beginning

**Ok! I hope you will like this chapter and I don't really want to wait till I get a lot of reviews because I got the idea for this chapter in my head as I'm typing it, so yeah. Anyway this is again female Naruto just so you know and the poll is:**

**BRAVE!**

**This poll is brave because people voted for brave, but I will be doing a separate story with Naruko having a shy personality it should be up when this comes out. And sorry for the wait but with X-mas and New Years going and school it hard to focus so I will only work on my stories on the weekends ^^". This story is starting from Naruko being 5 years old to 11-not from 3, sorry. Again this is Sasuke x Naruko pairing with Pokémon things in it, and some characters will be OOC (****o****ut-****o****f-****c****haracter) and for the heads up: this is an EXTREMLY LONG CHAPTER! Good luck if you read it all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did Naruto would be a girl and ash would be smarter, stronger, and paired with Dawn or ash would be a girl with pairings with Paul/Gary/Morty **

"This is talking"

'_This is thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_**Jutsu names**_

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

'_Why won't they leave me alone!? I didn't do anything!' _A voice screamed in their head after checking behind them only to double their speed noticing the mob catching up. *THUNK* a sound was heard as she ran faster as ninjas stared to throw kunai. She turned the corner and immediately regrets it and tried to go back but the exit was blocked by her chasers.

"We got you now demon, there's no running now" said a random civilian out of the crowd, one of the many welding a crowbar as they look at the "demon". The "demon" was only 5 years old with golden blond hair that had red highlights in them (**natural**) that went to her back. She had bright blue eye that you could get lost in and three symmetrical lines on each cheek that look like whiskers. She was wearing a plain shirt with faded short, and her eyes were filled with fear.

"What did I ever do to you, I did do anything!" Naruko yelled at the crowd who just got angrier at that. "Shut up demon! You killed millions and you're going to pay for what you did!" a cheer rang through the crowd as they closed in on her. They broke leg bones and arms and forcefully put them back together chopped off her arm and broke multiple ribs, her cries for mercy was unheard but before they could really get started a voice was heard. "Hey, what do you think you're doing" everyone in the mob looked back and saw 3 anbu's at the front of the ally. The mob was worried that they would be taken into custody. "Since when do you start without us" one of the anbu replied as everyone in the crowd smirked and Naruko stared at the crowd in fear. The torture began.

_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**_

_**Pain**_ was the only thing Naruko could comprehend at that moment. Naruko body was tortured beyond repair. They cut open one of her legs and her last arm and burned them to a crisp. One of her eyes had a kunai in it and she was nailed to a wall with crowbars that had been forced through her hands and feet holding her up. They put a small hole in her heart to make sure she had a slow and painful death, and block off one of her lungs making it hard to breath. Taking a look in the eye that worked she took a look at everyone's face and the anbu's mask's, and went unconscious.

*in her mindscape*

Naruko soon came to her senses in her mindscape and noticed she was in a sewer. "Tch. So they threw me in a sewer, real original. Though it's not like I'm not use to it." She said but saw a tunnel with pips leading down it. "…." '_What's at the end of it' _she thought and curiously went ahead. Naruko came to the end of the tunnel and was amazed as what she saw. A _**giant **_cage loomed over her with a simple paper on it and it looked like it was holding it closed. Naru stared at the cage in wonder until 2 big red eyes flashed open. **"Why are you hear child, I'm still healing your wounds" **Naruko jumped back in shock and thousands of questions began to flash thru her head and it started to hurt, so she started with the easiest one, "who are you?" That one simple question wanted to make the Kyuubi face fault so she settled with sweat dropping before pulling herself together-and in a mighty voice she announced herself. **"I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune" **at this Naruko just stared, "ok…I'm Naruko Uzumaki what's your name." The Kyuubi gave her a look **"I just told you my name child" **And Naruko being innocent and cunning child she is said in a matter-of-fact voice

"No, your real name"

The Kyuubi was shocked _**'how could she…' **_**"How did you know that that wasn't**__**my name" **at this Naruko smiled "I thought that Kyuubi was just a title just like the old man's title is Hokage!" replied Naru in all but a grin. Again, shocked the Kyuubi began to think _**'n-no one's ever asked me that before and to think she still so pure after all that happened to her because of me' **_and in that train of thought the Kyuubi got angry. _**'How dare those people do that to this girl' **_and the Kyuubi decided to test her. **"Child, do you know where you are" **"umm…in a sewer, right?" **"No child, we are in your mindscape." **"Mind…scrap?" the Kyuubi sweat dropped _**'I forgot I was talking to a 5-year-old' **_**"no, mind****scape****, where in your mind." **"So you're in my head?" Naruko said tilting her head to the left cutely. Her sweat drop got bigger

"**Uh, yea I guess" **

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

Lest to say the Kyuubi was blown away **"w-what, w-why" **"you seem like a nice person, and your that red chra-Chaka-power that heal me right, so I was asking if you want to be my friend." **"Kid I'm not a person, I am the demon that attacked your village" **"that's not true the old man said that it had nine tails-"The Kyuubi brought her tails forward. Naruko stared at them and deiced to count them though, she could only count to ten. "One, two, three, four, five, six…" the Kyuubi urged her to continue "Seven, eight, nine…" **"As you can see I'm and the nine tailed fox sealed in you" **Naruko started to get tears in her eyes "so, I-Its true I am a demon…" this angered the Kyuubi **"NO YOU ARE NOT! You aren't a demon! As a matter of fact there the demons! Torture you like this all the time**!** And that Hokage of yours isn't even doing anything about it!" **The Kyuubi would've continued her rant but noticed that that Naruko was crying. "I-I'm not a demon?" asked teary eyed Naru. The Kyuubi sighed** "No you're not a demon you are one of the first to ask me to be there friend instead of asking me for power, and for that I thank you" **Naruko was now crying tears of joy. "Thank you you're the first one to not call me a demon." Naruko wiped away her tears "so…what now?" this time the Kyuubi face faulted, _**'it like she never cried!' **_**"I don't know do you have any more questions?" **she asked and immediately regrets it as Naruko's face lit up. "You never told me if you'll be my friend!" Naruko said with a beaming smile and the Kyuubi had to think_**'I wonder…' **_the Kyuubi gave one last look at the smiling Naruko _**'I think I will believe**_ _**in you Naruko, don't betray my trust' **_**"fine gaki I will be your friend." **"YATTA! This will be so awesome a badass fox as a friend and-"Naruko stopped in mid sentence "hey!__Don't call me a brat! She said as she pointed a finger at the Kyuubi **"hahahah you're a very amusing child" **then Naru realized something"hey! You never told me your name" Kyuubi then realized this and debated on it and finally decided on the latter. **"My name is Kyoko" **said the newly named Kyoko with

"Does that mean you're a girl?"

"**Yes"**

"Oh, that's cool because it would be awkward if you were a guy, hehe"

And the bond and relationship was created between them as the two began to talk but both knew that Naruko would wake up soon but Kyoko created a solution to that.

"**Hey kit, when you wake up you can talk to me in your head so you don't have to knock yourself out just to reach me"**

"Since when do you call me kit? And ok"

"**Since you knew my name, or do you like to be called gaki?"**

"You know what? Kit is an awesome name"

"**By the way can you change this place from a sewer?"**

"Umm...how?

"**Think of the place you want it to be and change it"**

"Oh, ok"

Naruko concentrated and suddenly the sewer changed. The ceiling with pips turned into a blue sky and the ground turned in to soft grass and trees started to grow everywhere and a big lake appeared in the center. All in all it was a lake** (hot spring)** with lots of trees and grass surrounding it. You could see birds, foxes, rabbits, wolfs, mice, and deer **(etc.)** in the surrounding forest also, it was breath taking.

Kyoko was stunned **"W-wow, it's beautiful." **

"I thought you would like it" said a smiling Naruko

Kyoko then noticed that the cage was gone **"wait, the seal" **she said

"Oh, I got rid of the cage I thought it was too cramped but the seal is still there. It's around your neck Kyo-chan!"

"**Well I think it wonderfu-"**Kyoko started but stopped as she noticed what Naruko said

"**Kyo…Chan?" **she said as she gave Naruko a look

"Yep!"

"**And you're calling me this because?"**

"You called me Kit"

"**Right." Was all she said.**

_**-TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR-**_

"Kuso" said Naruko as she ran faster successful getting away from the civilians but another annoying *THUNK* got her attention **"you got away from the civilians, but not the ninja" **_'not now Kyo-chan' _a kunai was then thrown in her ankle causing her to fall. _'Kuso!' "_**They got us…" **and Naruko daily beating started again. And this time they thru her in the middle of the forest, the forest of death. _'Did they throw__me in the forest of death?' _the six years old asked the demon

"**Yep."**

'_Dang it' _was all she said, but little did she know her life was about to get worst.

Unknown to them they were being watched. "Well, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki heals up quite nice, perfect for my experiments…" and sly voice said and it went ahead with its plan. **"Kit! Watch out!" **Kyoko said in a rush startling Naruko and she hoped to her feet and jumped away. Luckily **(Naruto/Naruko is always lucky)** her jump made her attacker miss and she got a good look at him. He was ghostly pale- really pale, with long black hair, apparently he was wearing makeup and his eyes reminded her of a snake **(but seriously, that's fucking eye shadow!) **"Who are you!" Naruko shouted. _'She's fast too…' _"I child, go by the name Orochimaru, and your coming with me." And before Kyoko could tell her so move he cross-chopped her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape, Saving, And Bonds

**Ok this is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy as well. Again this is Sasuke x Naruko pairing with Pokémon things in it, and some characters will be OOC (****o****ut-****o****f-****c****haracter but not all of them) and for the heads up: this is an EXTREMLY LONG CHAPTER! Good luck if you read it all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did Naruto would be a girl and ash would be smarter, stronger, and paired with Dawn or ash would be a girl with pairings with Paul/Gary/Morty**

"This is talking"

'_This is thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'**_Demon thinking'_**

**_Jutsu names_**

**_Were we left off…_**

"**Who are you!" Naruko shouted.** **_'She's fast too…'_**__**"I child go by the name Orochimaru, and your coming with me." And before Kyoko could tell her so move he cross-chopped her unconscious.**

_-Meanwhile in the Seal-_

"I'm being kidnapped by a pedophile!?" Naruko was raging.

"**Kit, we'll know when we get there, for now can you do me a favor?" Kyoko asked**

"Sure what is it?"

"**Can you rip of a corner of the seal?"**Now Naruko was confused "Huh? How come?"And Kyoko deiced to explain. **"The seal is what's holding my power and I can only heal you at a small rate come pared to what I can do if I had more access. So ripping off a good chunk of the seal heal me in heal you after what those bastards did to you."**At this Naruko smiled "thank you Kyo-nee-Chan" And that made Kyoko smile, **"Thank you, kit"**and Naruko ripped off part of the seal. Meanwhile Orochimaru made it back to his base and was tinkering with the seal, and deiced to seal it to avoid any problem and when he did the hand seals and preformed the Jutsu-was exactly the same time Naruko pulled off the corner of the seal making everything go haywire.

Kami was not on her side today.

Now instead of the seal locking away Kyoko's powers it made them stronger and gave Naruko more access to her power giving Naruko some of her rarer abilities. And that sudden power burst sent Orochimaru flying, which left Naruko inside the seal and outside the seal with fox ears and a tail, and a dumbfounded Kyoko. Naruko-she her sister figure's expression looked at her reflection in the lake and stared, and stared, and thought _'what-the-heck I'll stare some more _'and she would've kept staring if it wasn't for Kyoko who jumped back in shock and started stuttering.**"W-What!? H-How-W-When…wait."**She said and checked the seal and saw it was the snake-freak's fault. **_'I'm going to cut him up into little piece, then I'm going to burn him-I'M GONNA BURN HIM!'_**__while the Kyoko was raging Naruko was still staring, multiple thoughts running thru her head._ 'Fox…ears? And a tail too….Meh, whatever.'_She thought absentmindedly. And Kyoko was, well, **_'And now I have to fight off boys with a stick, when I get my paws on that bastard I'm going to rip out his intestines and…'_**__I will leave the rest to your_imagination._ Anyway, Orochimaru thought that he successfully sealed the Kyuubi's power and move on with his experiments-disregarding that Naruko had ears and a tail-for now.

"**Kit, your waking up"**Kyoko grumbled and Naruko regained conscious. When she woke up she was lying on a hard table, and took a look around, and what she saw would scare her for a while. _Blood,_covering dead bodies and _mutated_looking people. She then noticed some of the people hear were still alive all looking at her with eyes saying _run._ When she tried to get up she saw that she couldn't and was strapped to the table. She struggled but a familiar voice stopped her. "Stop struggling those ropes won't break and your demon is sealed up" said Orochimaru as he walked out of the shadows. _'What's he talking about Kyo-nee-Chan?'_ **"He thinks that he closed off my chakra just go along with it"**_'ok'_to make it look real she started struggling harder. "Don't worry, I only have a few tests." Said Orochimaru and pulled out a needle.

And for the next **_year_** Orochimaru tested and experimented on Naruko and torturing her too break her so he could turn her into his ultimate weapon to exchange bodies with after getting the Sharingan. And every experiment hurt more than the last, he then began to beat and abuse her within the inch of her life to unlock the bloodlines**(I'll explain it a sec)**and repeat with the others.

First he implanted her with two bloodlines though they were more like curses, **T****he****B****lessing****o****f****t****he****A****ngels**and the **C****urse****o****f****t****he****D****emons**. The B.o.t.a (blessing of the angels) allows the user to summon angel wings **(see angle wings at:**art/MMD-Absolute-BEST-angel-wings-327390199**)** and use light type attacks **(and fairy type attacks are 2x stronger [Pokémon])** and her outfit will change to look more like an angel. For Naruko her hair is put in two high ponytails and her blue eyes glow. Her outfit changes to a white spaghetti-strap dress with white flats **(see image at:**art/The-new-girl-in-town-83754746 **it's not the whole picture just the top but you have to see it to know what I mean.)**and her hair has white highlights on the ends and on her tail and fox ears.

**The Curse of the Demons**or the C.o.t.d allows that user's dark type attacks to be 3 timesstronger and allows her to summon black dragon wings**(see image at:**art/Dragon-wings-32293686 **)**and her hair is down with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes turn exactly like when she's in Kyuubi mode, and her hair gets black highlight instead of white with the B.o.t.a. Her outfit is still the same as the outfit in B.o.t.a but its black.

Her next blood line was in her blood-literally. It turns out that her blood had a major healing factor and healed any kind of wound as well as power up the speed, physical power, and chakra (or element) of a person (or Pokémon) for a certain amount of time. However this depend on how much a person drinks anything they touched constantly it made it impossible for her to die by blood loss and significantly harder for her to be killed by attacks to the brain and the heart. When its extracted from her body by things like needles it acts like a poison when injected into another. Orochimaru found this out the hard way as he tried to inject this in to himself which almost killed him if it wasn't for the fact that he manage to regurgitate his body. Thankfully he never figured out what the bloodline really did so he didn't know about what it did or the effects.

The next bloodline wasn't implanted at all and was a bloodline that she got from her mother **(how many of you had the realization look on their face? XD)** and was called **Chakra Chains**. And he discovered that she had another bloodline-but he didn't know that which is due to the fact that Orochimaru tried to seal the Kyoko's chakra-and failed. But this was more of a gift than a bloodline and she learned that her singing heals people as long as she directing it to a certain person and they are nearby.

But Orochimaru didn't know this as her tried to torture her to unlock it but it was already unlocked. But it helped people in the long run, in her spare time she would leave a clone (she knew how to do some Jutsu's because he taught her some-ultimate weapon) and go down to the cells and heal the injured. Some of the captured people saw her talent for music and gave her some instruments that she thanked them for and sealed them in a scroll.

But her will was running thin and Orochimaru words were starting to get to her, and while Kyoko was a big help-she could only do so much, but that soon changed.

**_-TIME SKIP: Naruko; Age 7-_**

"**Kit, are you ready?"**

'_To get out of this hell hole? HELL YEAH!'_

"**Then go!**

'_Got it.'_

Naruko silently creped out of the base after she cased a genjutsu (in which she sucked at) and silently dash out of the base seeing as the genjutsu will where off in ten minutes but that's more than enough time. Luckily she knew that the base is pretty close to Konoha as this base was used to stock-up on supplies giving her the perfect escape- with the help of Kyoko as well.

'_I'm escaping a bat-shit-crazy snake freak that loves to torture me for fun just to go to a village that thinks I'm a demon.'_Naruko scoffed _'The irony of it all'_

Kyoko sighed not disagreeing **"yep that irony, almost as bad as karma"****_'not to mention I met karma and that was hell-and I live in hell!'_** Kyoko shuddered at that though of Karma. **"But kit, don't turn evil and power hungry or I will beat you to a bloody pulp-heal you, and beat you again and keep doing it to the point that it's a cycle."**Kyoko said it an overly sweet voice scaring the shit out of Naruko

'_O-Ok K-Kyo-nee-chan. got_ _it'_said a scared shit-less Naruko.

"**Oh, and make sure the genjutsu that hinds your ears and tail is activated, we don't want any problems"**said Kyoko.

"hmph, you're the one who gave them to me in the first place" Naruko grumbled

**_-AT the village entrants-_**

Naruko arrived at the villages gates and slowed down. She came close to the gate and started walking flashing the guards a smile and waved, she walked in. After she was in she took to the roofs and made her way to the Hokage's tower in a hurry to see her grandfather. When she arrived she hoped to the window and secretly went in wanting to sneak up on him as he was grumbling about the paperwork he was currently work on. And a chunnin soon bust through the door making the old kage look up.

"Lord Hokage! We have news that a ninja at the gate saying they saw Naruko!" The chunnin said panting. The Hokage was shocked and stood up "What!? Are you sure?" "The chunnin's guarding the gate said that she waved at them and jumped to the roofs." "Alright, your dismissed" the Hokage said and the chunnin left, and Naruko decided to make herself known.

"Dang jiji, I didn't know I was that important" said Naruko said as she jumped out of her hiding spot, shocking the Hokage and the Anbu's in the room. "N-Naruko?" the Hokage stuttered "hey Jiji" said Naruko and she ran to the third to hug him. And during the touching moment the Anbu's and the Hokage shared a thought.

'_how did we not sense her get past us without knowing?!"_

"Naruko, what happen-where did you go?"

'_Time to act innocent'_**"Tell the old man that Orochimaru kidnapped you and how he trained you and tortured you and that how you escaped. Leave out the bloodlines and how you know who I am.**_"_Jiji, it was horrible. A man kidnapped me and tortured me talking about "ultimate weapon". And for the added affect she started crying.

'_Heh heh, fake tears always works'_**"spoken and clever like a true kitsune, I'm proud to call you my little sister."**_'Thanks Kyo-nee-Chan'._As Naruko was doing this the third was thinking. _'But who kidnapped her?'_"Do you know their name, Naruko?"

"He said his name was Orochimaru." She confessed

When she said that, everyone in the room but Naruko was shocked. Many questions where going through their head wanting to know more. "What did he do?" the Hokage asked after a while.

"He started to beat me talking about breaking me and training for the ultimate weapon."

"What exactly did he teach you?"

"Um, stealth, and a few Jutsu's" the Hokage then move to the next question "Ok, well how did you get away?" he asked "I stayed there for a year and we moved to different bases and we came to the base that was close to the village so we could restock on supplies and managed to get away."

"**Nice Naruko."**

'_Thank you. '_

The Hokage sighed _'Orochimaru how far have you fallen'_"ok Naruko I will give you an apartment for you to settle down it." Naruko was surprised yet happy "Really Jiji! I can have my own apartment!" Naruko said excitedly with a beaming smile, the Hokage laughed and gave a smile in return. "Yes, I giving you your own apartment, I will show you where it is ok?"

"Hai!"

**_-TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR LATER-_**

It's been about a year since Naruko escaped from Orochimaru. Let's see what's she's doing right now.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU DIPSHITS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" um, well I-"KILL THE DEMON!" ok. As I was saying-"I'M NOT A DEMON YOU IDIOTS!" today was a bit-"DON'T LET IT GET A WAY!"

STOP INTERUPTING ME!

"…"

Anyway as I was saying today was a bit different. See today is Naruko birthday-making her 8 years old, and the annual "kill the demon" chase started up again after the village realized she had come back. But soon the mob caught her again and tortured her again. But during the beating Kyoko asked why she didn't attack them back.

"Because I would be no better than them. My dream is to become Hokage and make them see that I'm not a demon and protect them, and I can't do that if all they remember is me attacking and killing them."

'**_You have a pure heart kit'_**__Kyoko thought and the beatings continued.

"LETS THROW HER IN THE FOREST OF DEATH" said a random person from the mob and they cheered all marching to the said forest and arrived at the edge. And unceremoniously thru her in and she landed painfully on the ground-breaking another rib. "Ow." Was all she said biting her lip to stop from crying out. **"Hold on imoto, I'm taking care of it so relax."**_'Thanks nee-chan'_after awhile she could stand up  
>but it still stings a bit<strong>.<strong>

"**So this is the forest of death? Meh, weak and not any different from last time."**

'_It's a bit relaxing though'_Naruko thought and leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground to rest a bit. But a noise got her attention, and Naruko was up. And another sound came from the area but the sound was more like a groan. After realizing this Naruko ran to investigate, and came to a clearing-but was shocked at what she saw. It was a **_HUGE_** horse/dog-thing lying in the middle of the clearing it had a golden ring around its mid section. After Naruko got over her amazement she noticed that it was hurt and approached it in concern. "U-Um, are you ok?" ask Naruko as its form was slightly intimidating her as it looked at her with its red eyes.

"Child, you can see me?" it asked shocking her again.

"Well of course, you're huge! But are you ok, you look hurt do you have a name?" asked Naru seeing as it was very weak and in pain.

"My name is Arceus, The God of Pokémon, and I am not as I am afraid I'm dying" said the newly named Arceus. And again Naru was shocked-this bastard loved to take her for a roll didn't he.

"What!? If you're a god then how are you dying?" Naruko said as her head stared to hurt with all the questions going through her head (Kyoko's head stared to hurt with all of Naruko's thoughts going about)

"**Damn it kit! I liked it when you don't think!"**

'_Oi! Are you calling me stupid'_

Growling in annoyance she stared at Arceus in concern. "Is there any way I can help?" now Arceus was shocked and question why she would want to help. "Why do you want to help me, you just met me."

"I don't care if I just met you you're dying and by the looks of it your very important, besides no one deserves to die."

Arceus studied her. And saw her pure heart but then winced and gave a pained groan and coughed causing Naruko to gasp. She approached Arceus and gathered her powers, activating two of her bloodlines. White wings sprouted from her back and her outfit changed accordantly, and sang.

**(Naruto Shippuden opening 3****:** **_Blue bird_****_)_**

**_Habataitara modorenai to itte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_**

Arceus stared in shock at the wings and noticed that she was singing, and as he listen to it began to calm down

**_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_**_**  
><strong>_**_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_**_**  
><strong>_**_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_**_**  
><strong>_**_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_**

Arceus then felt a sort of mental 'click' and his wounds started to heal and close at an alarming rate. And stiff muscles loosened and relaxed.

**_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete_**_**  
><strong>_**_Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_**  
><strong><em>Habataitara modorenai to itte<em>**_**  
><strong>_**_Mezashita no wa Aoi aoi ano sora_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Furikiru hodo_**_**  
><strong>_**_Aoi aoi ano sora_**_**  
><strong>_**_Aoi aoi ano sora_**_**  
><strong>_**_Aoi aoi ano sora_**

**(Song end)**

Arceus looked down at his wounds and saw none of them there, not even a scar. He looked at Naruko and saw he still concerned face. "Are you ok? You're not hurting are you? Can you stand?" said Naruko her wings twitching in uncontrolled concerned. Arceus look at her with kind eyes "Yes, I am feeling wonderful, thank you" said Arceus and started to stand and Naruko stared at how tall he was.

"Tell me child, where am I" Arceus asked

"You're in the forest of death" she said as Naruko flew up to Arceus's face to be at eye level.

"The Forest of Death?" he replied confused and alarmed by the name

"Yep, the Forest right outside the village."

"What's your village's name, little one?"

"Konoha." And Arceus understood _'so I'm in the ninja realm'_he thought and came with another question. "Then why are you in this forest, little one?" Now you see Naruko wasn't paying attention due to the thoughts going thru her head but she still heard the question.

'_Why does he keep calling me little one, I'm not that short'_

"**Hmm, you sure about that?"**

'_Oh shut up!'_

Then she remembered the question and grew hesitant "umm, well it's complicated"

"well if it's ok I will listen to your story if you listen to mine" Arceus said and Naruko's head snapped up in surprise but gained a sad look "I-If I told you would think I'm a demon and I don't want anyone to find you and harm you" Naruko said as she looked away her ears under the genjutsu dropping. Arceus looked at her shocked then had an idea. "Ok then how about I take you to my realm so we can talk in peace. And I don't think I could think of you as a demon." Arceus replied look at her wings and she blushed in embarrassment. "speaking of, what is your name child?" **_This made Naruko smile, she gave him a beaming grin_**

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-dattebayo!" 

**Ok and that's the chapter! I made it way longer this time so this will hold you over until the time being. And review if you liked it and tell me if you prefer longer chapters as well.**

**Any like all ways flamers are welcomed because the help me fix my bad chapter and grammar and such, so yeah.**

**Ok! Well-**

**Jane! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: New friends and explaining

**Ok this is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy this as well. Again this is Sasuke x Naruko pairing with Pokémon things in it, and some characters will be OOC (****o****ut-****o****f-****c****haracter but not all of them) and for the heads up: this is an EXTREMLY LONG CHAPTER! Good luck if you read it all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did Naruto would be a girl and ash would be smarter, stronger, and paired with Dawn or ash would be a girl with pairings with Paul/Gary/Morty**

"This is talking"

'_This is thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'**_Demon thinking'_**

**_Jutsu names_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Were we left off…<em>**

**_My name is Naruko Uzumaki- dattebayo!_**

**_-In the Realm-_**

'_Blank, is the word I can use to describe this place'_And it was blank indeed, endless of endless amounts of _white blank_ space. No tree's, no life forms, nothing just a white endless room-not even a door!

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but tell me about your life"

"Hai." and she told him about her life and how she was treated since she could remember and about Orochimaru and her birthday's, when she was finished it felt good to get it off your chest and then she was afraid that he would think she's a demon and looked away from Arceus. But Arceus on the other hand was furious. How dare they treat a young one like this! Though he was amazed by her pure heart and how she never tried to attack them, and happy that she found someone who she can call a big sister.

"You're not a demon, and I will never think of you to be one, Naruko" She snapped her head to him with a look of disbelief and hope on her face. "And after all, you saved my life when you had no idea of who I am, but I have a question: what do you think true power is?" That got Naruko thinking and she started to remember the people that she cared about: the Old man, the people at the ramen shop, **(sorry I don't know their names)** Kyo-nee-chan, even Arceus and she came up with an answer. "I'm fighting for the people I love and…when you're protecting the people you love you have true power." Naruko said with a beaming grin and Arceus smiled "that is true."

"Oh, and what's your story"

"Mine is a long one, but to know my story you must first know what Pokémon is."

"Pokémon?" asked a confused Naruko

"Yes, Pokémon are mythical creatures that can use 18 elements that helps differentiate them apart." Naruko was shocked, _18 elements!?_

"In the Pokémon world there are also humans some taking the job as a trainer. A trainer is a person who catches and trains the Pokémon, a long as caring for them, and they use the Pokémon in battle to see the results of their training and compete in tournaments to see who's the strongest. About the majority of the Pokémon world are trainers. Normally at the age of ten kids will get their starter Pokémon to begin their journey. They train their Pokémon and battle other trainers and gyms for gym badges; they also have devices called a Pokedex: a tool used to identify the Pokémon they encounter." Arceus explained leaving Naruko amazed.

'_18 different elements…'_**"That's more than my tails, imoto"**

"The 18 elements are: **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, and Water**."

"But how did it get like this?" said Naruko as she looked around

"Well not everyone wanted peace; some wanted to rule the world and controlled Pokémon to do evil things. And the ones who did want peace fought the evil one for their rights, creating a raging war. But soon the war was coming to a close because of are chosen one; Ash Ketchum, Ash was a friend to all of the legendary Pokémon." That got Naruko confused. Legendary's?

"What are legendary Pokémon?" Naruko said tilting her head to the side.

'_I forgot I was talking to an 8 year old'_Arceus thought with a sweatdrop. "in the Pokémon world there are powerful Pokémon that hold and are responsible for certain things, there are 57 legendary Pokémon **(I think that right, sorry if I'm wrong)**and each hold a different responsibility. For an example Rayquaza is the guardian of the skies, protecting them and all that's in them."

"Wow." Naruko said in amazement _'that's awesome! I wouldn't mind helping Rayquaza with his job'_

"**Yep I would mind getting a free ride either"**

'_But you're two mountains high'_Naruko pointed out

"**I can shrink down to the size of a regular fox"**

'_Really? Cool'_

"Anyway, Ash manages to get the upper hand in the war and we were winning but something terrible happened." Arceus said sadly and Naruko looked concerned "What happened?" Naruko said fearing for the worst.

"The Chosen ones friends betrayed him, getting him killed in the process." Said Arceus

That shocked both Naruko and Kyoko and immediately got angry at the said people and Naruko exploded. "HOW DARE THOSE BASTERDS DO THAT TO HIM!? AND HE DID ALL THAT HARD WORK FOR NOTHING WHEN I FIND THOSE BASTERDS I'LL KILL THEM!" said a furious Naruko and Kyoko wasn't any better.

"**When I see those bastard's I'm going to skin them alive and…"**again that up to your imagination but just know that it's pretty bad. Arceus hearing Naruko rant and sensing Kyoko's negative emotions sweatdrop but was slightly happy that they cared.

"When the chosen one died the Pokémon lost their will to fight because if the chosen one of that century died to early then the Pokémon will go into a depression because Ash made a bond with all of the Pokémon. Soon the Pokémon begged me to end their suffering and seal them away it the 18 plates of elements." After seeing the confused expression on her face he explained.

"The plates are where the original elements of our world come from each and every Pokémon have a bit of that plates power of their element in them allowing them to be sealed." **(That not really true I'm making this up, but if I'm right then that's awesome)** "But the Pokémon hated the human race and wanted them gone and so did I, so I destroyed and killed off the human race in this realm. but since I created the human race and destroyed them I was destroying myself."

"And when I killed the last one it was like taking a fatal wound that was slowly killing me, and at a last ditch effort traveled to a different realm meeting you, and because of your kind heart you healed me on the brink of death so I thank you." Arceus said and bowed to Naruko who flushed in embarrassment. "You don't have to thank me you were in trouble and I wanted to help." Naru said giving a grin.

"By the way are the Pokémon still alive?" Naruko said after awhile making Arceus look to Naruko also realizing this and had an idea. "Would you like to meet them and tell them your story?" Naruko deactivate her wings and dropped down on top of Arceus's head and gave a fist pump. "I would love to meet them!" she said in excitement settling down on Arceus's head. Arceus gave a chuckle and concentrated on his powers bringing forth the 18 plates. They circle around his body and began to shine as Naru watched in amazement and the plates and Arceus shined and yelped in surprise as Arceus began to float up with her still on his head. The plates began to spin faster and shine even brighter till they where blinded by a flash of white and Naruko had to close her eyes.

When the light died down she open her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. Creatures of all different sizes and colors, filling the vast area their attention directed to her and Arceus. When Arceus calmed them down a green fairy looking Pokémon flew a bit forward, it had big blue eyes and its body was different colors of green, and had wings on its back. **(Sorry, not good at explaining how something looks ^^")**it then asked how Arceus manage to survived by only Arceus understood this leaving Naruko and Kyoko confused.

"I manage to survive because of a kind hearted soul saved me." This time a Pokémon named Mewtwo stepped up "who is the one you speak of?" he asked "I was saved by a human named –" Arceus never got to finish because the Pokémon in the area went into an uproar.

Sounds of disapproval went there the clearing, and Naruko suddenly feeling shy shrunk back getting the attention of Kyoko and Arceus-angering them greatly both sharing the same thought. **_'She's had so much suffering and these Pokémon/idiots are not helping!'_**

"SILENCE!" Arceus roared quieting and scaring the Pokémon as he glared at them heatedly. "This human that you got worked up over save my life and yours as you all were in the plates too, and she is no normal human-no offence." Arceus said. Naruko was still feeling down and replied in a soft voice "I-Its ok…" Naruko said shrinking back farther as everyone seemed to hear her and looked towards Arceus's head. "Umm, Arceus I can't understand them very well." Naruko said in a small voice fearfully looking at the Pokémon as they can kill her at any time.

Arceus then realize this "That is true, hold on." Arceus said as he began to glow and so did Naru, when the glow died down Naruko felt a mental click in her head and looked at Arceus in wonder, what did he do? But before she could ask another Pokémon spoke up, her name was Cresselia. "I for one am willing to trust the little one may I she her" she said and another Pokémon decided to voice their opinion "yeah! She seems like a nice person if you're speaking so highly about her!" said mew with a grin. Arceus gave a nod and Cresselia and mew flew up to his head to talk to her. "Hello! I'm Mew and this is Cresselia! What's your name?" Mew said smiling.

Naruko smiled back "Hi, my Name's Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko said standing up letting the Pokémon get a good look at her. Naruko was wearing a orange battle kimono that the Hokage got her on her 7th birthday and her hair was done up in a single high ponytail, her hair still had the red ends like in her bloodline but the Pokémon notice that her aura gave off a kind one and settled down. "Do you want to meet everyone?" Cresselia ask in a kind voice and Naruko nodded happily and jumped down, surprising everyone but Arceus that she wasn't hurt by it. "So who are you?" Mewtwo asked and she hesitated, Arceus noticed this and decided to explain. "Naruko's life wasn't a good one and had many hardships so don't ask her-"

"I'll tell them." Naruko said and Arceus looked at her in shock "Are you sure Naruko you don't have to" he said and Naruko grinned at his concern "True, but I want to trust them. And besides Naruko Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge!" When she said this Arceus chuckled at her but smiled down at her. "now that is nice but I would rather show them your life as they would hardly believe you telling it to them." He said getting a questioning gaze for Naruko "you can show my life?" he chuckled again "through your eyes, yes." Realization dawned on her face and she nodded letting him show her life.

After all the Pokémon saw how she was treated many had different emotions, but the most common was anger, amazement, and sadness. Many were angry with how she was treated everyday and were amazed by how she didn't attack them. They were also amazed by how kind hearted she was and by her powers yet sad that they judged her right of the bat. The Pokémon soon warmed up to Naruko and enjoyed her company and she learned all the names of each Pokémon there and made sure to remember them creating a bond with each Pokémon.

"Hey, Naruko can I see your fox ears!" Mew said with brimming excitement and some of the Pokémon cheered also remembering that she had them. Naruko flushed in embarrassment Also remembering this and released the genjutsu. As the ears and tail appeared the Pokémon saw their coloring, they were the same color as her hair-golden blond but they had red tips on the tail and ears. Mew flew closer to get a better look and squealed **(is that even possible)**as she touched them. "there so cute!" Naruko blushed bright red and turned her head "They aren't that great…" she said but you could see that her tail was waging making them laugh. But sudden a Pikachu ran up to her and looked at her with a determined face. "Naruko, can you revive the dead?" and everyone quieted down as Naruko looked to Pikachu is shock.

"Why?" she asked out of confusion looking at the Pikachu

"I wanted to know so I can ask you to bring Ash back" Pikachu said with a look of hope on his face and Naruko had a sad expression "I'm sorry Pikachu but, I can revive the dead but I don't have enough chakra or energy to do it." Said a sad Naruko, but Pikachu was happy. She can revive Ash if she has enough power. "then take mine." Said Pikachu shocking Naruko "I'm sorry Pikachu but that's still not enough power." She said but another voice spoke up; it we Mewtwo's! "Then take some of mine too." Other Pokémon noticed this and also started to volunteer. Soon Pokémon left and right started to volunteer- even Arceus. "Ok. I'll do it." Naruko said with determination and a cheer rang through the clearing.

But soon everyone calmed down and Naruko got serious "ok, but to do this you need to have the body." Naruko stated her tail twitching in acceptation and everyone became serious by that question and Arceus nodded and the golden rings around his mid section began to glow and Ash's body appeared and Arceus gently placed him down in front of Naruko as she started to activate her 3 bloodlines covering her in a bright light.

When the light died down you could see that she changed, her hair was down and her long bangs covered one of her eyes. She was wearing the same dress that was in the B.o.t.a bloodline but the color was different. It looked like she was split down the middle, on the right side her hair was black with white tips and the bangs covered her eye but you could see a bright red glowing eye from behind it. The whisker mark on her cheek was darkened and she had K9's. Her right fox ear was black like her hair with a white tip.

On the left side her hair was white with black tips and her eyes where a sapphire blue color and were glowing. The whisker marks on her cheek was darkened to and her fox ear on the left was white with a black tip. The dress was white but had black exotic designs on it. On the left side she had demon wing, on the right an angel wing, perfectly creating the image of beauty and the cross of good and bad.

Using her chains she picked up Ashes body. She used 8 chains 2 around the waist and on each leg and arm. Activating her power the Pokémon had a strange feeling as her wings and tail came to life **"Oi, kit I going to help as well"**Kyoko said as she gave Naruko power.

Then everything was still.

But not for long and something happened. For devil wing gained a strange red grow and four of the chains holding ash up gained and strange glow and turned black. Soon after her angel wing glowed white and the other four chains glowedwhite as well. As the powers grew Naruko's tail glowed an angry red and a second tail appeared. Another chain popped out and gently rested on his heart a red aura surround it.

As all of this was happening the Pokémon looked on with amazement. Snapping out of it they channeled there power and started feeding it to Naruko. Looking at the determined faces of the Pokémon and all of the hope and faith they are putting into her made her smile. Turning back to the boy in front of her she smiled softly.

'_You have a lot of people who believe in you ya know. I have to say I'm very envious of you: I know that my dream is big and hard to reach but to have this many believe in you is really amazing- I only wish to be accepted for who I am but I think it's impossible but at this moment I now know what this feeling is like and I thank you for giving me this chance to experience this. Don't let them down or I'm gonna kick your ass got it!'_

But what Naruko didn't know is that all of the Pokémon and Kyoko heard her thought and was shocked then remember how her life was and all of them made a single promise

'_I will help and accept you Naruko in any way that I can.'_Kyoko, Arceus and all of the Pokémon thought together. And that's when Naruko started to sing.

**_(Naruto Shippuden ending 22: Kono Koe Karashite ._**

_Japanese_

**(English)**

**Link:**_watch?v=jIjfF9ytYis&list=PLQQPjk5eegade67ncoCWSvggfGtJUjey4_

_kurikaeshitekita ikutsumo no koukai to kanashimi__  
><em>_kinou no yowasa ni ashi o sukuwareta tte__  
><em>_kako o furikaeru hima wa nai__  
><em>_kizutsuita itami o norikoe__  
><em>_jibun no kachi o tashikametemitai nda_

**(You say that so many numbers of regrets and sadness that have repeated****  
><strong>**Are the weaknesses of yesterday that saved me from tripping.****  
><strong>**I have no spare time to look back at the past.****  
><strong>**I have to overcome the pain that hurt me.****  
><strong>**I want to confirm my own worth.)**

_mawari no koe o furiharatte__  
><em>_muragaru hitonami kakiwakete__  
><em>_anata to egaitekita eien ni fureru made_

**(I'll toss off the voices around me****  
><strong>**And push through the swarming crowds****  
><strong>**Until I can touch the eternity I drew out with you.)**

_tatoe subete ushinatte mo__  
><em>_susumanakya naranai__  
><em>_watashi ni shika hirakenai tobira ga aru__  
><em>_fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo__  
><em>_kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai__  
><em>_tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_

**(Even if I lose everything,****  
><strong>**I have to move ahead****  
><strong>**Because there are doors that only I can open.****  
><strong>**Even if I am deeply hurt,****  
><strong>**I want to continue screaming, letting my voice dry.****  
><strong>**There is a single love.)**

_SO wakiagaru chikara o shinjite tachiagaru__  
><em>_Let it go akiramenu inochi o moratta kari ga aru__  
><em>_yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoetemireba nani ga aru__  
><em>_ikiteireba kono saki ga aru dare ni mo yuzurenai tabi ga aru_

**(So I'll believe in the power arising in me and stand up.****  
><strong>**Can't let it go, I have a debt to repay for this life I can't give up.****  
><strong>**There are mountains, there are valleys;****  
><strong>**When you overcome them, what is there?****  
><strong>**If you're alive, there's always a next. Everyone has a journey they can't give up.)**

_toorisugitekita ikutsumo no yorokobi to nukumori__  
><em>_taisetsu na hitotachi o kono mune ni daite__  
><em>_kako mo mirai mo subete__  
><em>_sou ima no jibun shidai__  
><em>_sono te no naka ni sude ni kotae wa aru hazu na nda_

**(I embrace the many numbers of joy, warmth, and precious people I have encountered.****  
><strong>**The past, future and everything else,****  
><strong>**Yes, will change depending on me.****  
><strong>**There should be an answer already within my hands.)**

_baka na yume to koke ni sarete mo__  
><em>_genjitsu miro to nonoshirarete mo__  
><em>_anata to ikiteiru eien wa koko ni aru_

**(Even if I get my dream made fun of as a stupid dream,****  
><strong>**Even if I get cursed at to look at reality,****  
><strong>**The eternity living with me is right here.)**

_donna kabe ni fusagarete mo__  
><em>_susumanakya naranai__  
><em>_kimi ni shika hirakenai ashita ga aru__  
><em>_fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo__  
><em>_kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai__  
><em>_tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_

**(No matter what walls block you off,****  
><strong>**You have to move ahead****  
><strong>**Because there are tomorrows that only you can open.****  
><strong>**Even if I am deeply hurt,****  
><strong>**I want to continue screaming, letting my voice dry.****  
><strong>**There is a single love.)**

_sakanoboru koto ga dekinu jikan no nagare__  
><em>_nido to wa modorenai kono hibi no naka de__  
><em>_sorezore ga samazama na keshiki o nagame__  
><em>_deai wakare kurikaeshiteku sore ga hito no sadame__  
><em>_ayamari ya ayamachi shimikomashita karada ni__  
><em>_ano sora no kanata ni chikaimashita anata ni__  
><em>_mukau basho wa aranami daga kono mune wa takanari__  
><em>_nani o motome nani o kanji nani o shinji aisu sore wa_

**(The flow of time you can't go back up,****  
><strong>**Within these days we can never go back to,****  
><strong>**We each look at our own scenery.****  
><strong>**Meetings and partings repeat; that's the fate of man.****  
><strong>**I have soaked my mistakes and faults into my body.****  
><strong>**Beyond that sky, I swore to you.****  
><strong>**The place we're heading is stormy, but my heart beats fast.****  
><strong>**What do I seek, what do I feel, what do I believe, well that's...)**

_tatoe subete ushinatte mo__  
><em>_susumanakya naranai__  
><em>_watashi ni shika hirakenai tobira ga aru__  
><em>_fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo__  
><em>_kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai__  
><em>_tatta hitotsu dake no..._

**(Even if I lose everything,****  
><strong>**I have to move ahead****  
><strong>**Because there are doors that only I can open.****  
><strong>**Even if I am deeply hurt,****  
><strong>**I want to continue screaming, letting my voice dry.****  
><strong>**My one and only...)**

_donna kabe ni fusagarete mo__  
><em>_susumanakya naranai__  
><em>_kimi ni shika hirakenai ashita ga aru__  
><em>_fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo__  
><em>_kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai__  
><em>_tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_

**(No matter what walls block you off,****  
><strong>**You have to move ahead****  
><strong>**Because there are tomorrows that only you can open.****  
><strong>**Even if I am deeply hurt,****  
><strong>**I want to continue screaming, letting my voice dry.****  
><strong>**There is a single love.)**

Kyoko and the Pokémon listened to the song and its made them tear up- to have a person who was eight years old to go through the pain she went through and have the will to forgive and smile as bright as she does today made them want to stand by her till the end. Their thought were cut short and a bright light emitted for Naruko and Ash blinding them forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened them the sight made them tear up. There was Naruko and Ash but Naruko was in her angel form and ash slowly sat up and looked at her as she smiled softly at him

"Hey."

That simple word brought ash out of his stupor as he blinked in surprise.

"Can you stand?" Naruko said as she held out a hand and he numbly took it as she pulled him up, his words coming back to him.

"Um," he said staring at her in shock

"Are you an angel?" this made Naruko giggle

"I don't know, what do you think" she said raising a eyebrow in amusement

"Then does this mean I'm dead?" and this made her laugh

"Don't you ever check your surroundings" he sweat dropped at how blunt her tone was

"Oh, and watch out."

"wah-?" he didn't even get to finish as Ash was run over by his concerned Pokémon. Laughing softly she turned to leave see as all of the Pokémon was happy but suddenly she couldn't move. However she yelped in surprise as she was lifted in the air and was brought back and was place on the floor in the middle of the room and all the Pokémon and Ash.

"Hey"

That single response knock her out of her stupor as she looked up and saw that Ash in front of her.

"Can you stand?" he said smirking in amusement holding his hand out to her. She pouted as her angel form deactivated and grabbed his hand allowing him to pull her up.

"So, does this mean you're not an angel" Naruko laughed softly

"I don't know, what do you think"

"I guess not then" and both laugh at the déjà vu. But they stop when someone cleared there throat. Turning their attention to Arceus as he smiled softly to them and spoke with utter happiness. "Thank you Naruko for bringing the chosen one to us" and the Pokémon all cheered in happiness of all that Naruko had done for them. Blushing brightly she turned her head "I didn't do that much.." but all the Pokémon saw her tail wagging and laugh. "so what now?" "you could tell me about what really happening and how I'm alive" Ash said getting everyone attention and Naruko's ears lowered complicating wither or not he'd think of her as a demon.

"**imoto it's ok if he does because you still have me and the Pokémon"**_'thanks Kyo-nee'_**"I agree with the Kyuubi if he doesn't accept you even though you saved him and after all you did for us then we have a serious problem"**this made Naruko's and Kyoko eyes widen as there recognized a Pokémon using telepathy **"I agree/as well as I/me too/ I down/ he is correct/ it would be unfair if did think of you as a demon/she right/same"**and many other responses like this was heard as all the Pokémon in the area agreed to this warming her heart as so many would stick up for her.

Turning her attention to Ash she got ready to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well that's the end of the chapter and a cliff hanger as well-two in one baby! But I liking the idea of longer chapters and this is pretty good in my opinion. But I think there may be a poll coming up not that serious to the story:<strong>

**Should ash accept Naruko or not at all.**

**And like always: flamers are accepted for they help me fix my stories and the bad about them (like Grammar) and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Cya ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5:Explaining and more Friends

**Ok! This is chapter…5 I think…but anyway, I think you'll enjoy this. And from now on all of my chapter will be from a range of 4 to 6 thousand words long each. Keeps the reader happy and I'm proud of myself to have typed so much. If you read this thank you ^-^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did Naruto would be a girl and ash would be smarter, stronger, and paired with Dawn or ash would be a girl with pairings with Paul/Gary/Morty**

"This is talking"

'_This is thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_**Jutsu names**_

_**Were we left off…**_

"_**You could tell me about what really happening and how I'm alive" Ash said getting everyone attention and Naruko's ears lowered complicating wither or not he'd think of her as a demon.**_

"_**imoto it's ok if he does because you still have me and the Pokémon" 'thanks Kyo-nee' "I agree with the Kyuubi if he doesn't accept you even though you saved him and after all you did for us then we have a serious problem" this made Naruko's and Kyoko eyes widen as there recognized a Pokémon using telepathy "I agree/as well as I/me too/ I'm down/ he is correct/ it would be unfair if did think of you as a demon/she right/same" and many other responses like this was heard as all the Pokémon in the area agreed to this, warming her heart as so many would stick up for her.**_

_**Turning her attention to Ash she got ready to explain.**_

_**(A/N: did you read the top? ^-^)**_

**-Chapter 3: accepting, training, and duck-butt.-**

'_Crap I'm so nervous…' _Naruko thought looking at the ground as feel like she couldn't even face ash. Taking a deep breath she looked up at ash. "Um, this is gonna take a long time to explain, ya know that right?"

Blinking in surprise the she finally said sometime after a long 5 minutes ash studied her appearance. _'She…she looks nervous, but why?'_ "Uh, right." And changed his position so that he was sitting on the ground.

Naruko's eye twitched at his denseness. _'I have to explain what's happening to what may be the densest person in the world! That not fair!'_

"So, I'm not what you would call it…normal…and uh…" '_Kuso! Why is this so hard?'_

Every Pokémon in the area could feel her inner turmoil as she made bonds with each of the Pokémon so that their emotions were clear, allowing them to help one another in certain situations. And a example of those situation: Help her figure out what the hell they were suppose to say to ash in trying to explain the task at hand. Thankfully Arceus stepped up before Naruko said anything else.

"Naruko, how about I explain this the same way I showed the Pokémon" Arceus suggested. Naruko looked at Arceus with a hopeful look "Wait, do you mean that movie thing that you did earlier!" getting a nod from Arceus. "YES! Thank you! I hate explain thing like this, it was hard the first time." She said and ran to him and hugged his leg, her tail wagging happily. Moving slightly so that she would let go of his leg, he lowered his head and gently rubbed it to her face in a sign of affection. "I'm glad to help, but I still need your permission to look into your memories, it that ok?"

"Yep, go ahead!"

Arceus nodded and his eye started to glow. He then looked at Ash "what I'm about to show you will explain what happen, are you ready?" Receiving a nod from ash Arceus one again showed all of the hardships that Naruko went through. All the Pokémon directed their attention to her memories and where making a type of metal list of people to kill if they ever meet them. However that doesn't mean that they didn't forget Ash, every so often they would glance at ash judging his expression.

And speaking of Ash he was horrified. That people would do this kind of things to someone just because she had a fox sealed inside her. When the memoires moved to when she was experimented on it made him think of Mewtwo. And wonder if her emotions towards it were how Mewtwo felt. These emotions stayed through to the point when the memories started to show how he came back alive.

When it finally ended everyone was looking at ash for his reaction. His hair fell over his eyes so no one could see his expression. When he looked up everyone noticed that he was smiling. Giving a really big grin, he scratched the back of his head. "So, umm… thank you for saving my life," he said laughing.

Naruko was shocked that he didn't call her a demon right off of the bat. "So…you don't think that I'm a demon?"

"No, you did save my life"

"But you also saw my life"

"Yeah, but you have angle wings too"

"Baka! That was due to the experiment! And I still have devil wings too!"

"But they both are awesome"

"Don't you think I know that" and they said both laughed at the stupid argument. "But for real, thank for not thinking that I'm a demon" Naruko said grinning.

"No problem!"

All the Pokémon smiled at the friendship "Well, I would like to thank you ash." Arceus said speaking for all the Pokémon. "But we need to discuss some more important things."

Clearing his throat Arceus became very serious "you see the problem is that there is no way to restore the Pokémon world." He said making everyone eyes widen in disbelief. "What do you mean it can't be restored!?" said Ash.

"I mean, it can't be returned to its original nature. I simply don't have the power to turn it back to the way it was."

"What do you mean by the way it was?" Ash said slightly confused

"When you died the Pokémon requested that I get rid of all of the humans." Ash's eyes widened in disbelief but Arceus and the Pokémon ignored it. "I eliminated all human in the Pokémon world but, since I made them it was killing me too. And before I knew it, I was fatally injured and was slowly dying. If it wasn't for Naruko I and all the Pokémon would be dead."

Ash glared at Arceus "But that still doesn't explain why you can bring the Pokémon world back!"

Arceus scowled at Ash's behavior "You expect me to bring back the Pokémon world after I was just dying not too long ago! I may be able to bring them back but in doing so I could put myself and the Pokémon in a fatal position. And give me one good reason why I should risk me and the Pokémon lives for the same people who tried to enslave all of us! "Cheers where heard from all the Pokémon in the area undeniably agreeing to what Arceus

Ash winced at the clear hatred for humans _'Is it possible I hold that much hatred for others?' _Ash thought staring sadly at all of the Pokémon _'I guess there no helping it,' _he contemplated, he was about to give up fully on the whole idea until his eyes landed on Naruko. _'Wait, she a human too! And they saw the good in her!' _Ash's determination skyrocketed _'Naruko could get the Pokémon to believe in humans again!'_

Meanwhile with Naruko, she was currently standing while all the Pokémon surrounded her-cheering her name. She could feel their emotions of happiness towards her but their overlapping hatred for human was taking a toll on her. _'Was it really that bad? Did those human really do all of this to these Pokémon?'_

"**Kit, you seen how bad human are, and after what they done to you…" **_'That's true…'_

"WAIT!"

That broke everyone out of their thoughts and the Pokémon stop cheering. Everyone turned to Ash who had the biggest grin in his face.

"You all said that you hate human but what about me and Naruko? You said that she was pure and you trust her too. So what's the difference?"

This made the Pokémon stop and think, and as they were thinking Ash took this time to drag Naruko away from the Pokémon. Far enough so they can't hear their conversation.

"Can you help me get the Pokémon to believe in human again?"

"**Is this what this brat wanted to ask you? Are you kidding me!?"**_'That caught me off guard too…'_

"Ano…how? I'm not exactly of grate terms with any of the people I know…" Naruko said wincing at the memories of people that hurt her every day.

Ash cringed at her response, also remembering her interactions with people. "Can you still try?" ash said sadly. Looking at Ash's face astonished of the amount of hope he had in her. **"Kit?" **_'I would help ash but how the hell am I suppose to bring all the Pokémon with me they can't just walk around the village like it's nobody's business!' _**"Well there is a way to bring the Pokémon with us but I a stupid way." **_'I say we talk to the Pokémon though.'_

Grabbing Ash's hand she dragged him back to the Pokémon. Once she and Ash was in the middle of the surrounding Pokémon she gave control to Kyoko. **"Well" **Kyoko said clearing her throat silently let everyone know that it's her who's talking and not Naruko. **"This brat over here wanted Naruko to try and think of a way to get you all to stop hating humans." **she said indicating to Ash **"But to do that she has to take all of you with her back to the ninja realm. And if you're in plain sight then it's only natural people will attack you." Kyoko **said bluntly. **"So there is only one way to do that but it's really stupid and there is a 50/50 chance you will hate it in the future."**

"What is that plan exactly?" Lugia said speaking for all Pokémon.

"**I can seal all of you in the same seal that I'm in." **she replied shocking everyone **"before the attack that I did on the village 8 years ago, I actually was sealed before. I took the time to study the seal that I was sealed into and it turn out that the one I studied is the same seal that Naruko has." **the Pokémon nodded to the information still slightly confused on the purpose of this. **"Anyway, I'm able to change the seal just a bit for all of you to be sealed the same way I am. This will allow you to be in her mindscape and you can easily see what she sees."**

All the Pokémon looked at one another and smiled liking the idea **"however, this means you can't come out of the seal-only if Naruko rips off the seal." **I Pokémon was saddened by this but a good price to pay, people would try and kill her if she was this powerful at such a young age.

**(A/N: hint, hint she NOT going to be super god-like. She's going to slowly gain power over time and only at around age 18 or something.)**

Stepping up, Arceus spoke, "all of us can agree to these terms but, are you sure there is no way in and out of the seal?"

"**Not that I know of."**

"Wait!" this time it was Pikachu who said this "as much as I hate them, what about Pokéballs?"

"**What are Pokéballs?"**

"It's a device that allow Pokémon trainers to catch Pokémon" said Ash **"do you have anymore?" **kyoko said and ash reached into his pocket pulling out a empty Pokeball and handed it to Kyoko. She looked at the Pokeball and checked its lay out _**'this could work…" **_**"How many Pokémon can you have in a Pokéball?"**

"Only one per Pokéball"

"**Arceus, didn't you say you sealed all the Pokémon and ash in the plates." **Getting a nod from Arceus she continued **" then if you where to infuse this Pokéball with the power of the plates then you could seal all the Pokémon into it and then you could capture yourself and I can seal you all in the seal."**

"But how would that work?"

"**Well, think of it like this. I'm sealed in Naruko and if she was caught in a Pokéball then I would be caught too because I'm sealed in her. And put that to this situation it could work. By infusing the Pokéball with the power of the plates makes the Pokéball completely made out of power, and this Pokéball can no longer be destroyed, as I can't be killed because I am completely made out of chakra. And if Arceus seal all of you back in the plates and captured himself then you would all be in the Pokéball."**

Ash and all the Pokémon cheered and the idea but Kyoko wasn't done. **"Now, I had this theory that if I then seal the Pokéball in her seal then she can call out all of you guys from the seal anytime. But for her to do that she needs a certain amount of chakra for each Pokémon. If it's a baby Pokémon it's as much chakra as a henge."**

"Then what about a legendary?"

"**From any Pokémon that has the same amount or more power than Dialga-two tail beast bombs. But since your gonna be sealed into her then you could also teach her Pokémon moves and abilities and transformation. "**

The Pokémon talked among one another and Arceus spoke "we think this is a great idea and not only can we help her get stronger but be there too. We feel like Naruko has become family to us."

"**Thanks for caring for the kit, I really appreciate." Kyoko **said smiling and gave the control back to Naruko. She set the Pokéball on the ground in the center of the surrounding Pokémon and activated her angle wings and flew up to Arceus and landed softly on his head. Chuckling at her antics he called upon the plates and forced its power into the single Pokéball. A Bright light shined causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it died down everyone noticed that the Pokéball changed. The ball was all white with a red line going around it **(a premier Pokéball)**. Arceus look at Ash and the Pokémon "Are you ready?" all the Pokémon cheered-eager to get started. The 18 plates surrounded the Pokémon and one by one the Pokémon disappeared into the plates with Ash being the last to go. Once the Pokémon and ash where safely secured in the plates he sealed the plates in himself. Kyoko at this moment took control from Naruko and jumped off of Arceus's head. Arceus nodded to Kyoko and caught himself with the Pokéball. Doing the necessary hand seals she finished the Jutsu and closed her eyes

_**Sealing Arts: Mass sealing no Jutsu!**_

When she opened her eyes kyoko was back in the forest of death. Giving herself a small pat on the back for a job well done she sat down in a meditating position and went back to the mindscape.

_**-In the mindscape-**_

"**Kit?" **Kyoko said looking around

"Kyo-nee, over here!" Kyoko looked over and saw Naruko sitting under the big tree near the lake. She walked over to Naruko and curled up next to her. "I didn't see any of the Pokémon yet, do you think they got lost?" Kyoko yawned, stretching a bit **"I'm sure there fine they should be on their way right now." **and as if right on cue, all the Pokémon broke through the clearing **"See kit, I told you."**

"Wow…" said Ash "This is what your mind looks like? It's awesome!"

"Ash is right!" said mew "And there is so many places to explore"

"However," it was Ho-oh "I think we should train little Naruko"

"But she's only eight" argued Lugia "we should wait till she's ten at least"

"**I agree with Lugia" Kyoko said "let at least try and get her a friend too."**

"Then we will start train her the age of ten" Arceus said "till the mean time let get to see how the village acts around her, I late too so Naruko needs some sleep"

"You guys are treating me like I'm 3." Naruko said pouting and exited her mindscape.

When Naruko open her eyes she saw that she was in the forest of death. She got up stretching and trudged out of the forest to her apartment.

"**ki…it…KIT! Wake up!"** _'Fine I'm up'_ throwing the covers off of her she went to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her slightly sharp teeth. When she was done she went to the kitchen and made some ramen. "Naru, you should go to the park today!" Pikachu said excitedly. Hesitating slightly at the idea she agreed _'if you guys say so…' _walking out of her apartment she was about to take the normal route to the park but Charizard stopped her. "I personally think you should fly to the park instead of walking, mainly due to the fact that those stupid human will try hurting you."

'_Good idea, but are you sure that I will make a friend?'_

"You never know till you try"

'…_ok…'_

Closing her door she ran to a nearby alleyway and quickly activated her angle wings flew high in the sky to get a bird's eye view. She flew above the park and circled it for a while.

'_Hey, where do I land?'_

"Land in a tree over by the entrance to the park"

Following the instruction she flew and land on a low branch. She jumped from the branch to the ground she started to walk towards the entrance forgetting to deactivate her wings.

"Whoa…"

Naruko jumped in surprise at the voice as it wasn't her own. She quickly turned around and saw a boy around the same age as her staring at her wing with a shocked expression. He was slightly pale and had dark navy blue hair and black eyes; he was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. She turned around to run to get away from the boy as he saw her wing.

"Wait!"

Looking back to the boy she was surprised that he didn't run away from her, no less call out to her.

"Um, please don't go! I just want to be your friend!" the boy replied causing Naruko to blink in shock _'he wants to be my friend!' _"You don't think I'm a monster?" seeing as she wasn't going to run away from him he walked closer to her so that he was in front of her. "Nope, I think your wings are really pretty, are they real?" Naruko blushed at the compliment "Um yeah, there real so are my ears and tail…" she said quietly hoping that he did hear her, but he did.

"Wow! Your ears are real too, that so cool!" he said "Um, do you still wanna play with me?" Naruko grinned, happiness welling up in her "I would love too! But I have to hide my wings though" she concentrated, on make her wings go away and soon they were gone. As soon as they disappeared the boy immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the park eagerly.

"Let's do that again!" two children laugh was all that could be heard from the park. Naruko and the boy were going up and down the slides, it was the last thing they haven't gone on and now they're taking full advantage of it. They have been playing in the park all day and it was getting dark but neither of the children noticed, they were having too much fun.

"We should go down the slide together this time!"

"Right!"

Climbing back up the slide Naruko sat down in front of the boy and he sat in the back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok, are you ready?" Naruko wrapped her tail around his waist "Yep, let's go!" and both of them went down together laughing the whole way. When they stopped laughing Naruko looked up at the sky "Whoa…it's dark already" the boy looked up as well "Oh! It is dark…" they both were quite for a while just staring at the sky. "Well at least the sky pretty" he said and Naruko and the boy walked to a nearby bench to sit down and look at the sky. They sat on the bench both thinking about the fun they had playing in park all day while staring at the sky.

"Hey what's your name?" the boy asked after a while. Naruko's ears perked up at the question _'we forgot to tell each other our names…' _"My name is Naruko Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha!"

**Ok that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review. It means a lot if you do, I really need some feed back to know if I'm continuing this story or not**

**Jane! ^-^**


	6. Update

Hey,

Soooo im back :D **(****sorta…)** So I was on an unmentioned break and for that I'm sorry. Had a couple of things that happened. And though I would love to tell you the story/excuse as to why, I'm pretty sure that you don't really care XD. So I'm going to make this quick-

-I lost inspiration, and before I continue I'm going to say that no, I not abandoning this story or my other one, so it's all good. But I want to talk about the future of the story, and how it's going to play out.

I'm going to work on one story: Naru Namikaze **(she's brave in this one)**

I need ideas! I read the reviews and I saw a certain one that said I could make a love triangle **(Ash x Naruko x Sasuke)** sounds good but I could use the help. Like small advice on what to do in certain part-keep in mind that not everything will be used.

If your still reading this then I have your attention, X3

My other story with be put on hold, I got to work one step at a time.

DON'T EXPECT IMMEDIATE UPDATES! I have a life **(unfortunate, I know XD ) **however I will try I have lots of HW and other stuff **(and by stuff I mean gaming #league/#Pokémon/#speedrunners)** and because of this I need ideas so I can't pump out chapters like a madman just yet. Still working on it though.

I want to have back up chapters. Like when I upload one I have 5-6 more to upload later. If that can happen/if I get the time then I will work on it.

Soooo that's about it I have some work to do, planning the story, doing hw and try my hardest not to procrastinate.

* * *

><p><em>And thank you all so much for the support, I knida came back to this thinking that no one cared about it so that it was safe to delete it but I proved me wrong. All your comments have help me remember my story let me try to give this another shot, So again thank u all. <em>

_**(For Future note, I make grammar mistakes sooo yeah, sorry in advance**_** )**


End file.
